The Sister of the Wolf and Tiger
by Synns
Summary: most people know how Logan and Victor view their lives as mutants in this war and as a whole but what if they had a sister who was on the total other end of the spectrum of the thing. someone who merely wanted to live a normal life. this is her story.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men marvel or any other thing that comes with it. I am just a very broke very sad little 22-year-old girl. If you want to sue someone go sue yourself. The only thing I do own is Elly/ Elisabeth Ann Howllett Wilson/Bones. That is it!

Summery: takes place as part of the origan's virse but draws from all four films. This will mostly be a "day to day" story, meaning that we get to know both victor and Logan's views on this whole war thing as they are both on won side or another in it. But I thought that what if they had a sister who didn't want to be part of the war. This is the third view. And the story is a lot better then my summery I am soooo sorry about that. Now onto my essay for my final exam. I SUCK! Oh yah the story to lol

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Every family has it's story it's ups and downs. Every one. Most however have some down side stories like, the puppy died on bobby's birthday. My family how ever, well with my family you tell us our puppy died and we'd just groan. Another in a long line of crap. See my name is Elly

Or rather my name is Elisabeth Ann Howllett Wilson. And my family is made up of my eldest Half brother whom is a feral mutant fighting on the side that wants total mutant domination. He likes killing and raping as well. My eldest brother whom is the middle child and another feral mutant whom had his entire skeletal structure cover in adimantum after he thought his lover was killed. He fights for piece among mutants and humans alike, OH! He also has lost his memory. And my husband. A mad man whom was maimed and used as an experiment, an amalgamation of mutations other then his own by his old boss. He's also a mercenary and likes to talk. And tries to be funny.

As for me. I work at a boarding school for mutant children and am one my self. Like my brothers I am also a feral mutant only unlike the "claws" that my brothers posses I can turn my skin to petrified bone. A substance just as strong as adimantum. I don't believe in this war and just want to teach the children and keep them safe.

My name is Bones, and this is my family's story.

Oh and P.S. about the puppy, yah chances are that bobby's puppy was my brother's lunch. Sorry

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_Alberta Canada 1945_

It was early morning when James Howllett awoke to something warm and soft snuggling into his side. Lifting the covers James looked down to find his younger sister curled into him. James pouted as he noticed her tear streaked face. Smiling lightly and not wanting to wake her he tried to get out of bed, but realized that letting her sleep would be next to nearly impossible as a cough racked his body.

"mmmnnn Jimmy wha 'ime is it?"

James looked down at his little sister before looking across to the grandfather clock on the other side of the room.

"I think it's close to 7 30 Elisabeth, I'm not sure." James hung his head and sighed snuggling under his covers once more, "I don't think you should be here right now Elisabeth. Mother will not be happy if she finds you in my bed room again whilst I am unwell."

Elisabeth pouted but realized that James was right. As she got out of the bed she stumbled as she tried to cross to the door. Awaiting the impact she found that the sharp pain that normally came with her falling to the ground did not come so with this time. Looking up Elisabeth saw that victor had caught her so not all was lost.

"Whoa there Elly, better be careful and hurry up, your momma's on her way here. You don't want to be caught in Jimmy's room again do ya?"

Victor smiled as he pated her on the head. Not thinking twice Elisabeth latched onto Victor's leg tightly. She then looked up at him her hazel eyes shinning brightly.

"Momma and Papa were fighting again and I got scared so I went to tell James but he was asleep because he is unwell and now I'm scared for him and promise you'll look after him for me as father and mother are taking me to that stupid lady's school today. Promise me......PROMISE ME!"

Elisabeth panted as she finished that statement unaware of what was going to go one latter that night, or that this would be the last time in a long time she would see either of the boys.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

so what do you guys think? Let me know and I hope you all like it. Happy end of exam time all. Summer is officially open!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: hey all it's Synns again. Here is chapter two but I wanted you all to know about the awesome most coolest addtion to the story. YOUR NEW BETA!!!! Who happens to be one of my oldest, closest and dearests friends. She will introduce herself to you in just a bit but I wanted to say hello. Her name is River. Anyways that being said here is chapter two…eerrr well chapter two is after the beta note. enjoy

B/N: Hey all! Ok…sorry for this chapter being a bit later than you thought it would be…and of course, later than we would like it to be. My computer has a terrible virus, so I had to wait to get over to Synns computer to beta this chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!

Disclamer: read chapter one. But any new characters that apper i.e. Ari, Mare and Yuri. Well you'll see what I mean

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

_They were running through a jungle, in teams of four. Of course, Elizabeth noted that they happened to be downwind of Fred, which for Elizabeth was a little gag intensive. In what seemed to be a blink of an eye both teams were in a dense clearing. It only seemed to be in passing that Elizabeth noted that it seemed odd she was on the team this time. _

_That's when the first flash happened. The eldest was down. As Elizabeth tried to wrap her head around it the second flash happened and down went another one, he grunted and yelled at Elizabeth to run. She was starting to get very distressed when the sound of a bullet raced towards her. Expecting an impact that didn't come Elizabeth screamed when she saw her final team member go down in an attempt to rescue her. When she saw the shadowed figure approach her Elizabeth did something very odd for her in any capacity. She screamed in fear._

------

Elly fell out of her bed with a yelp. As she rubbed her butt and got off of the floor she looked at the picture beside her bed. She pouted and grunted at the picture as she tried to get up. Though Elly silently prayed that no one heard her, the rush of feet to her room made her quickly dismiss that idea. As her door slamed open she turned her head.

"Oh common, it couldn't have been that bad Ari. I mean, it was only one tiny nightmare" Elly looked at her best friend. She was also one of the few whom knew most if not all of Elly's secrets.

"Not bad. Not **bad** you say. ELIZABETH ANN HOWLLETT WILSON YOU ARE AN IDIOT! Besides the fact that you were almost literally sick with fear, you woke up every one with your screaming. Why don't you just call them already?" Ari looked at her impatiently.

Elly glanced solemnly at the photograph, then back at Ari. "Why don't you just call up your ex. Y'know, Steven?"

"Wait, what? No. Nononono. Noooooooo NO! NO I WILL NOT! Nope you can't make me. And why should I call him anyways? There is nothing special about him. He's a fucking kid trapped in a man's body. I mean come _on_, why would _you_ want _me_ to call that?!?!" Ari looked at Elly her eyes darted nervously around the room. After gaining a bit of composure she noted that Elly sat on the ground smirking. Walking cautiously up to her lounging roommate Ari gazed down at her. "You are one evil**,** **EVIL** bitch. You did that on purpose!"

"Heh…Guilty. But then again lets look at the people you were telling me to call. One; a brother who is a crazy war and blood hungry rapist. Two; another brother, while he was the more moral of the two, is now what I here to be an asshole with amnesia. And three; a husband whom apparently is dead. Yeahhh Ari, calling any one of them up not really ever going to happen. Sorry."

Ari just rolled her eyes at Elly as the girl in question got off of the floor with a slight grunt. "You know what Elly? You either need a psychologist or a boyfriend. Because you are insane!"

"Heh… well, lets see… I'd probly drive a psych nuts with what I've seen and done. And about the boyfriend… yeaaah. So sorry, but I can't. I'm married. Now if you will excuse me, I'm late getting ready for work." Elly started moving around her room in an attempt to get ready.

"You know… you have like, two hours 'till you actually need to be at the school, right? Like, even before the students come?"

"I know Ari. That is why I said I am running late. Look, I'll see you there, but I have to get stuff done. The new teacher comes today and tomorrow, Charles and Eric."

~*~*~*~

The melodic clicking of hard soled shoes in the northeast hallway of Salmon Arm High was the minute indicator that told Elly she was not alone in her early morning routine. It was the far away sent of their coconut aftershave that let her know this person was a stranger….or just plain stupid.


	3. Chapter 3

hey guys sorry for the lack of updates, but real life unfortunately got in the way. as many of you may have figured this story is currently on hiatus.

river and i are in the middle of completely reworking the story so yes that means in a few days it will probably be taken down but in the same breath the new chapter and story will be up in about a month. thank you in advance for your patience and we hope you like the new story.

Synn


End file.
